


A Visit From... Narcissa (Visitor Series #4)

by Silbane



Series: The Visitor [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Narcissa Malfoy - Freeform, Prostitution, Visitor Series, visitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silbane/pseuds/Silbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd be amazed how fulfilling it can be, being a Knockturn Alley prostitute."</p><p>The adventures and encounters had by a Muggle-Born prostitute. In this one, she gets a visit from a neglected, Pureblood housewife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit From... Narcissa (Visitor Series #4)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Fisting and other lesbian things are going to be occurring in this because --shock-- Narcissa is female. If you don't like that sort of thing, shoo.

I was far from surprised when a familiar brown barn owl stooped itself outside of my window early this morning in the middle of breakfast. I ripped off a piece of bacon to feed it in exchange for the letter, which it happily accepted, and sat back down at the dinner table. I will admit it was a bit odd though, considering there was supposed to be some sort of soiree at Malfoy Manor, and surely Lucius could find a young witch to sate his appetite for the night while attending the party. However, I'm not going to complain if it's sending galleons my way.

I open the letter and perk an eyebrow up. This isn't Lucius's elegant script; this is feminine, looping and soft-handed. The letter is short, but to the point: Narcissa Malfoy would like to meet with me tonight.

 _Oh Gods_ , I think to myself. _This isn't going to end well_. As far as I've ever been able to tell (and from the many rumors about town), the Malfoys have an open marriage in the sense that Lucius can sleep with whoever he wants while Narcissa can spend whatever she wants, so there isn't much sense to her confronting me regarding her husband's “extracurricular activities.”

But then I look at the bottom of the parchment, my eyebrows furrowing. There's a tiny bag attached to it. _Curious_. I remove it from the parchment and open it, or at least try to, but it's too small to fumble with in my hands, so I take out my wand and enlarge it a bit. Inside there are galleons, the normal amount I charge for my sexual services.

My eyebrows relax and I chuckle to myself. It's been a while since I've slept with another woman.

Like Lucius, strangely enough, she's specific about her needs. Her main desire tonight is for affection and companionship, which I'm more than happy to provide. She doesn't specify why she's seeking me out rather than a man, but it's not like the Wizarding world has never heard of a bisexual witch before. I have all day to prepare and there are a few things I need to stock back up on before her visit, so I get dressed for a day of shopping.

~ ~ ~

At ten minutes to midnight, a bath is drawn, and there's a knock at my door. I check myself in the mirror. I must admit, I look rather good with a hint of masculinity about me. I run my fingers through my cropped hair (achieved magically, of course, I love my long hair too much to dispose of it and have to grow it out again), which is slicked back in a rather Malfoy-esque style, and open the door. Five seconds pass, I close the door, and I turn to see a rather beautiful, disillusioned matriarch. I take a step forward, taking her outstretched hand into mine, placing a gentle kiss on it. “It's lovely to meet you, Narcissa.”

She bows in a well-practiced, measured manner. “Thank you, Missy, for meeting with me tonight.”

I guide her to my dining table, which as been cleared and now has a few candles decorating it. I notice I forgot to put away the magazines sitting on a nearby counter and internally curse myself, my living space should have been pristine. Instead of being upset, however, she's intrigued.

“You study potions?” She inquires, taking one into her hand and flipping through the pages as she sits down. I follow suit and sit opposite her.

“Yes, they're a hobby of mine. Do you?” I lean forward, watching her intently; I'm more than excited to be indulging in another woman for the first time in ages. In the candlelight, her skin is so beautifully pale and the cupid's bow of her upper lip begs to be kissed.

She sets the magazine down, sighing, which appears a bit awkward with her stiff upright posture. “It had always been my dream to be a Potions Mistress, though Lucius would never allow it. My place is in the home socializing, hosting, and raising Draco, he told me.” She cuts to the quick. “I have few regrets and love the life I've been blessed with, Missy, but when it comes to my marriage... my husband... I don't receive the attention a woman needs.” I nod solemnly. I contemplate my next question hard, not knowing if I would be crossing a line or if she would be affronted by my asking it, but as if she reads my mind, she continues while staring at her nails absently. “You're probably wondering why I've come to you.” I grin and incline my head. “Pureblood marriages are still steeped in tradition--tradition that I've no issues with, mind you--and those traditions dictate that certain vows must be made to 'keep the family whole,' they say. A... compulsion charm is a part of the ceremony.”

“So you had to seek out a woman.” I scowl faintly and finish the explanation for her. She nods, looking up to me. “I understand, Narcissa.” I pause. “Honestly, do you have anything against my heritage, before we start? Surely you've heard...”

She saves me the trouble of being blunt and cuts me off. “We aren't about to create offspring, Missy, so I have no reservations about your blood status. Mudblood as you may be,” she says _'Mudblood'_ like it's just like any other word, and it makes me grin a bit, “you can provide me with what I seek, and I will graciously accept.”

I rise from my seat, offering my hand to her again. We've spoken enough and gotten things that needed to be said out of the way, and it's time for her body to be worshiped properly. She takes my hand, and I lead her to my bathroom. The steam is still rolling off of the water from the warming charm I placed upon it earlier. The scent of jasmine and vanilla overwhelm, and candle light flickers violently against the dark, spackled walls. She steps in before me and stares at the water with an expression of longing.

From behind, I pull her hair over to one shoulder and bring my lips to her ear. “Let me pamper you, Narcissa.” Her eyes flutter shut, and I trail a finger along her skin from her collarbone to the spot on her back just above the buttons of her robes, raising goosebumps along the way. Her head tilts to the side ever so slightly as I undue the buttons, and I press a gentle kiss into her shoulder. I push my fingers under the straps of her dress, which slips off of her effortlessly. Her perfect, Pureblood body is presented before me and I can't stop myself from gasping quietly. Her fairness is unbelievable, like something out of a storybook, from the pink nipples of her breasts to the heart-shaped curve of her buttocks. It will be hard not to hex Lucius the next time I see him for leaving this at home to come to me.

I place my hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the bath. She eases into it and rests her head on the rim of the tub, a hum of approval escaping those lovely lips of hers. I roll my sleeves up past my elbows and lean down on one knee behind her. I bring my hands to her shoulders and start to massage, kneading the tension of her taught muscles away with firm strokes until she nearly turns into a puddle. I slowly make my way to her breasts, continuing the massage, and I'm rewarded with a small moan. Even under the warm water her nipples harden and I have to clench my teeth a few times to remember to be patient. I smile. Despite her cold, calculating exterior, she's a surprisingly open and sensual witch when worked well.

After a few moments of this, I lean over a bit and sneak my hand closer and closer to her quim, nuzzling my nose behind her ear. I feel her heartbeat increase steadily as she knows where I'm headed, and start to lick and suckle on her neck. I spread my fingers out along her leg and grope the inside of her thighs, carefully brushing the very edge of her lips while I switch from one leg to another, sometimes dragging the tips of my fingers along her pelvic bone drawing a fulfilling shudder from her. Her eyebrows furrow in anticipation, and finally I allow her some respite by gliding my middle and forefinger to trail along her lower lips. She bites her lip anxiously, and I watch her, completely enraptured.

I circle her entrance with one tentative finger, pressing in just a bit, then drawing up her slit and repeating the process. When I feel a familiar slickness greeting my finger and mixing with the warm water surrounding it, I push the finger in entirely, causing her to writhe a bit. I press a second finger in, pulling out and pushing back in slowly. When I've worked her up to proper reception, I withdraw my fingers and circle her clitoris; I use the faintest touch at first, then gradually increase the tempo. A bead of sweat breaks from her forehead, and I begin stroking her jaw line with the thumb of my other hand while I watch her face contort in pleasure beside me. I quicken the pace, applying the tiniest amount of extra pressure, and gently bite her neck. I feel her body tense, she inhales sharply and holds her breath as the orgasm rolls through her. Each pulsing constriction of her inner walls brings a jolt through the rest of her body. She exhales a sigh of relief and catches her breath; I kiss her along her shoulder until her breathing returns to a normal pace.

I pull myself away from her and unbutton my dress shirt. I hold out my hand again and with a slightly flustered look, she gracefully accepts. “Come, love, we aren't done yet.” I cast a wordless drying spell on her and bring her to my bedroom. “Please.” I gesture toward the bed and she climbs on obediently, sitting with one leg drawn up a bit, looking at me in a way that causes a tingling sensation up my spine.

I unbutton my trousers and drag off my knickers, climbing in as well, and make a show of crawling up to hover over her. As I stare down at her, she swallows. I slowly lower my head, our eyes still locked. I press my lips into hers to test the waters, and her eyes flutter shut in that charming way again, her lips meeting mine hungrily. I pull her bottom lip between my teeth, and I'm met with an eager tongue boding entrance to my mouth. I grant it and we begin our tongue tango; I taste the champagne from the party earlier, _Delicious_.

I balance on my elbow and place a hand on her cheek, tickling the space below her ear a bit. She smiles against my mouth and my heart skips a beat. I kiss along her jawline, down her throat, lingering there a while, and bite sweetly into her collarbone just hard enough. She urges me on, pressing her body up into mine. Our breasts meet and mold together a bit, and my eyes roll back for a moment from the sensation on my nipples. I bring my lips back up to hers and we kiss again, more passionately now. I withdraw my hand from her cheek and place both elbows on the mattress on either side of her. She spreads her legs open, allowing me to fully rest against her. I gyrate my body with the support of my arms to grate our pelvic bones together, catching her sensitive nub, and drag my nipples against hers simultaneously.

She moans into my mouth, the warm, alcohol-tinged air from her lungs is irresistible. We keep up this laborious dance for a while, but I stop to reposition my legs so one of my thighs is pressing directly against her quim. She catches on right away, grinding on it roughly.

“ _Yes_ , thrust against me, love.” I whisper to her, hardly passing for more than a growl. Her wetness spreads around on my thigh as she begins to slide up and down with abandon, her face contorting in pleasure, unabashed. I reach down with one hand and squeeze her arse cheek, guiding and dragging her along my leg as she begins to make small, mewling cries of desire. I pull my hand away and - _-smack--_ slap the space just below the cheek; she whimpers lusciously.

The most radiant blush forms on her face and leads down to her chest while I drink the sight of her writhing body in. I shift my weight to free one of my hands and walk the fingers down her rib cage, along the bones of her moving hips, and bite into them with my fingertips. She gasps, her eyes wide open, and her movements stop, shattering into another possessing climax. I shift my leg away from her quim and begin the same process from earlier, kneading and groping her inner thighs. She responds well, arching her hips against my hand; she seems to need little down-time. I circle her entrance once more, but just as her excitement heightens, I draw my hand and lips away.

I can now store away the incredibly empowering knowledge that I can make Narcissa Malfoy whimper like a kitten. I grin down at her, her eyes now open and her brows knitted together. Her breaths are short, as are mine despite not being on the receiving end of most of this. I slither down her body, a dark grin on my face, planting random kisses and nips on my way down. I see the delicate muscles of her throat move as she swallows again. I finally reach my destination, my nostrils flare at the sight of the trimmed dark blonde curls, and I grasp the inside of her thighs to spread them open for my assault.

I slide my tongue between her lips leading up her slit to softly flick the eager bud waiting for me. I open my mouth wide, pressing the flat of my tongue along the path and lick. Tangy-sweet juices begin to trickle down between her cheeks, which I intervene with my thumb, toying with her entrance once again. I cease my ministrations to dip my tongue down, thrusting it into her unexpectedly. I hear a sharp, acute moan above me, followed by a breathless “ _Merlin..._ ” I restrain myself from giggling, continuing to focus on my task. My tongue returns to her bud, sucking and flicking, as I sneak one finger, then two, into her cunt. She trembles beneath my hands while I work at her, soon a third finger follows suit and a bright sheen of sweat forms on her soft skin.

Now is the time. I draw my fingers out completely and press them together. I slowly, carefully wedge their way into her entrance until most of my hand is within her. I still the motion of my hand, feeling her around it, tight and hot. _Gods, she's amazing_. I daren't move my hand until I've received confirmation, but it only takes a moment for her to stretch to accommodate me and buck on my fist, edging me on. I quicken the pace of my tongue, sucking passionately at her clit and spinning my hand within her.

Soon, her walls flex and pulse around my fingers. Her breath hitches. _Come... come for me, my sweet._ She clutches at the bedding, a strained moan echoing through the room as her world crashes down on her in waves. I slide my hand from her and snuggle her thigh with my nose.

“Thank you.” She calls down to me, her voice wistful. The ache in my belly is strong, but my desire to comfort her is stronger. I pull myself up next to her, her eyes half-lidded and seeking mine. I wrap one of my legs around hers, and she entangles herself in me. I pull her close, our foreheads touching, and trace my fingers up and down her side.

I brush a stray piece of hair from her face, staring into her pale blue eyes. “You're welcome.”

We cuddle for almost an hour, shifting when necessary or when certain body parts fall asleep. Our last position, with myself lying on my back and her curled up against me, she looks up at me with a sorrowful expression. “I have to go.”

“I know.” I kiss her forehead and she eases herself off the bed. When she's dressed, the warmth and tenderness is gone from her face, her Malfoy composure set back into place. I _accio_ my robe and walk her to the door. “Come back whenever you feel the need.” I receive a small nod in response, and she takes her leave.

_Thanks for the visit, Narcissa._

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write! I rarely do lesbian scenes, so I hope I did well on this. If not let me know so I can work on it for next time!
> 
> Hm... what next? I'm thinking something out of the ordinary maybe, like Fenrir Greyback (*shudder* bleh) or I might just do Severus round two...
> 
> If you don't feel like leaving a comment, kudos make my heart sing! :D


End file.
